Afterward
by NevermindNirvana
Summary: UPDATED. Will x Pure, Valentine's Day Special! Please R&R.
1. Rain

**Afterwards**

By: thousand-mistress

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mamotte! Lollipop or Medical Magical. Those belong to Michiyo Kikuta. This is only a "fan fiction".**

It'd been a slow and rainy day at Will the Wizard's clinic. It had been around a month since the virus incident, and things were running smoothly. Patients had slumped during the time Will was gone and Pure was left to take care of the clinic with Aquamarine, his familiar. But now business had gone along a lot better since he and Pure had found the virus remedy. But today was not a good day. It was storming, and Aquamarine was being quite the annoyance to him.

"You know Will, you should spend more time here instead of being away most times." The cat said.

"I've got work to do, though." Will responded. "I'm trying to look up more magical herbs. For the clinic, you know." He had his face buried in a book trying to research some herbs.

"Yes, but if you go to the market with the money, you'll just end up playing Pinball again, like all the other times…." the cat stated bluntly.

"H-hey! I can't help it! Those things are addictive! Plus, I get a lot of fun toys for the kiddies and if Pure wants some, she can keep 'em. See, there are some good reasons to play pinball ."

"You're still blowing all our money."

"No, we have money."

"You're the most ignorant man I've ever met….."

"Who raised you?" Will asked, turning his head up to his cat. "I got the magic stone first all those years ago. I raised you with my own hands. This is how you thank me….?" Aquamarine flattened his ears.

"You were so bloody ADHD, it wasn't even funny."

"Sh-shut up! My God, you're so…..so…..annoying! Go away!" Will yelped, slamming the book down on the table and jumping up to his feet.

"Can't even think of words, master?" Aquamarine sniggered. Will glared at him.

"I really hate you….." He whipered, and walked away.

Will was sitting outside on the porch, rain pouring. Droplets of rain dripped from the awning and down on to his nose. He sighed to himself as he looked at the gray clouds floating in the sky.

_"Maybe Aquamarine was right. Maybe I am ignorant." _He thought. He looked down at the floor. _"Maybe I should stop this clinic. Maybe I'll become a highwayman……." _

"Sensei. Sensei, where are you?" he heard someone saying. He turned around to see Pure poking her head out the door. "Sensei! There you are! Aquamarine was being fussy, and I thought you two'd gotten in a argument." She said. Pure was short, but she was 16, with long, way lavender-auburn hair.

"Oh. Hi, Pure-chan….." he replied.

"What's wrong? You seem sad. You're usually so happy." Pure asked.

"I wanna ask you something. Just teacher and student." He said. "Sit down." Pure sat down next to him.

"Aren't we going to get cold, Sensei? It is raining, you know." Pure told him.

"I know, I know. Pure……do I make a good doctor?" Will turned his body so that he faced Pure.

"Yes, but you are careless sometimes." She replied.

"Sh-should I close down the clinic?"

"Don't ever say that!" Pure smacked him hard. Will rubbed his cheek, sighing. "What makes you say that, sensei? Don't be stupid!!"

"Pure, I know I'm ignorant, Aquamarine said so."

"Yeah, you can be sometimes, but I don't mind." Pure said smiling, putting her hand on Will's head.

_"Wow. I forgotten how cute she looks when she smiles." _Will thought. He let his hand slide over to Pure's, fingertips touching. He smiled back at her.

"Do you feel better?" Pure asked.

"Yes, I do. Thanks, Pure-chan. I need to tell you something, too." Will stated.

"What is it, Sensei? Is it bad?"

"No. Pure, I know you don't like it when I go away, so from now on you can come with me if you like. You won't be lonely anymore, Pure. Would you like that?"

Will asked his student.

"Ah. I-I really don't know what to say…….Will you stay here and take care of patients more often when you need to?" She asked.

"Of course I will! But, all that matters right now is you."

_Bmp-bmp. _Pure's heart skipped a beat. _"Does he…..like me? Oh my god."_

"Thank you, S-sensei…..I would like it very much to accompany you." She said.

"Aww, Pure. You're such a good girl." Will leaned over and kissed her cheek. Pure blushed and glared at him.

"You're so cute when you blush!" Will laughed. Pure sighed, and leaned her head against his chest.

"Sensei, are you happy?" Pure asked. She yawned.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Will replied.

"I just wanted to know……" she whispered. "Rain….makes me sleepy……" Pure yawned again before falling asleep on Will. Will put his arms around her small frame, hoisting her up on his knee. He smiled as he petted Pure's head.

"I love you, Pure-chan. Yes, I am happy, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

_**The end of this chapter, people. If I get good reviews, I might update! I hope everyone enjoyed.**_


	2. Picnic

Afterwards: Ch. 2

By: thousand-mistress

**(A/N: I don't own **_**Mamotte! Lollipop. **_**Or **_**Medical Magical**_**.)**

The sun was shining in the Magical World, the near-end winter rains had left the flowers blooming and birds singing. But, not all was happy at Will's Clinic. There had been many a leaks in the roof, which that left Pure to clean up all the soggy things. She wasn't happy about this. And Will was no where to be found.

"Aquamarine, where's Sensei gone? He needs to help me clean up…." she sighed. The blue cat jumped on Pure's shoulder.

"He's somewhere around here. Somewhere." Aquamarine said.

"All I know is when he comes around I'M GONNA KILL HIM!! KILL HIM! Leaving me again? He promised….! ARRRRRGH!!" Pure was throwing a mini-tantrum. Aquamarine hissed and jumped off her shoulder. He winced.

"Pure, control your temper. It's not healthy for a young lady." He said, licking his paws. "Now, we should get the mopping done." Pure glared at him.

"Oh, like YOU'LL help. You don't have any dang hands!!" Pure rolled her eyes. "This sucks, just sucks! Why did Sensei have to unofficially ad-" Pure was cut off by the kitchen door slamming against the wall.

"HELLO, DARLINGS!" Will strutted through the door, basket in his hand. He patted Pure's head. "Now, how has my Pure been?" He smiled.

"If you were out playing Pinball again, I'm going to strangle you." Pure said flatly.

"Aww, nope. Groceries!"

"Why…..?"

"Well, I decided we all need a break, soooo……..We're going on a picnic! Yay! Won't it be fun?" Will exclaimed.

"Now?" Pure asked.

"Yep! C'mon!" Will pulled her out the door. "I've got everything ready! Aquamarine, come along!" Aquamarine followed the pair along, sighing to himself.

The picnic spot was under a nice little weeping willow in a field by a babbling brook. Beautiful flowers surrounded the field and the sun was shining. Pure's eyes shone in amazement.

"Wow, Sensei! This is beautiful!" She giggled, spinning around like a five-year-old hopped up on Sweet-Tarts. 

"I knew you'd like this spot, Pure. It's pretty like you….." Will laughed. But Pure didn't hear him, sadly. She was sitting beside the babbling brook, staring at the water.

"Ooooh, such clear water. You can see the bottom……" She said to herself. Will sat down beside her, spreading out the blanket for them to eat on. Aquamarine put his paw in the water, trying to catch a fish. 

"I like the fish. Ah, a Koi." The cat said. Pure turned her head quickly to look at the Koi-fish.

"I like it too! Isn't it soooo cute?" She squealed. Will was busy unpacking the snacks for them all. Some sandwiches, carrots, apples, cookies and little jugs of milk for lunch. 

"Alright, lunch is ready, loves." Will told them. Pure and Will ate their food, while Will's Familiar ate a few bits of his cookie and happily drank the milk.

"This is good, Sensei." Pure exclaimed.

"Thanks, Pure." Will smiled at her. After lunch, they were all hanging out under the tree. The blue cat was sleeping, but Pure decided to climb up the tree and find some birds. Will laughed at her trying to coax a woodpecker out of it's hole. 

"Pure, are you on a sugar-high? Just a _tad_ hyper now, are we?" He chuckled. Then he spotted a patch of flowers near a huge stone. He stood up and walked over to the rock, crouching down to get a better look at the flowers. They were a purple-blue, with huge curling glittery petals and shining golden sap in them that looked like honey. 

"Wow…….just…..wow. These are stunning. I've NEVER seen anything like this in the books……" Will gently plucked a flower out of the ground and held it up. "This is just awesome." He sauntered **(A/N: WHAT.)** back to the tree and called on Pure to come down.

"Oh, am I a little kid now?" She hissed as she slid slowly down the tree at an excruciating pace. "B-but Aquamarine and I got the woodpecker…." Pure's tone changed to a somewhat sad one.

"Oh, Mr. Peckers will be fine! Here, I found something." Will replied.

"Mr. Peckers? Okay. Well, what's the surprise?" 

"This!" The wizard exclaimed as he pulled out the flower. Pure's eyes went huge and sparkly as she looked at the flower.

"Sensei! It's so pretty!" Pure giggled. "Looks like glitter on the petals….and the gold stuff…." She stared at the flower in awe. 

"Hmm, I wonder what the sap tastes like?" Will asked himself as he stuck his finger in the flower before touching the rip of his finger to his lips. "Yum. Kinda tastes like cinnamon. Want a taste?" He held his finger out to his little assistant.

"What? I am NOT licking your finger. Stop being a weirdo." She growled. Pure put her finger in the sap, sucking on her finger. "Wow, tastes good!"

"What do we name this flower?" Will asked. "This is kinda exciting, y'know?"

"Yep, it su-Sensei?" Will looked a tad red, just a tad.

"Umm……Pure, I've got a….umm….idea…..ummm……" His face had gotten more red now. 

"Sure."

"I….umm……how about…."Pure Heart"…..umm….?" He stammered.

"Alright. You don't look so good….Sit down." Pure told her teacher. 

"B-but….."

"SIT!" She yelped. Will dropped Indian-style on the ground, and Pure put her face way close to his. "I wanna see if you have a fever….." Will snapped his head back. He was just starting to realize she had the face of an angel. It made him nervous being so close to such a pretty girl. 

"Nnngghh……Nooo! I can't do it!" He pushed her away from him, Pure landed with a "oof" on the ground.

"Why'd you have to do that?! My God!" Pure jumped up, stamping her foot on the ground. "I really hate you, you know that?" She growled. "I'm just trying to look out for you…..a-and…." she couldn't finish her sentence,

"Pure. Shhh, now." Will whispered. "Pure."

"What?!"

"I….I got nervous is all. Also, listen carefully to me. I…..love you." Pure looked up at him, eyes blinking back tears partly of anger and shock of his confession.

"You mean love-love? Like 'Sensei and Pure, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G'? That kind of….?"

"Uh-huh." Will nodded. "Don't harm me, darling." He laughed. 

"But we all know what comes next……F-first comes love, then comes m-marriage….."

"And don't forget the children! Hahaha! Ooh, this is making me giddy!" 

"Do you want me to kill you now, or sometime in the night where no one will hear you scream?" Pure's evil side was coming out now.

"Ahh….." He was at a loss of words by now.

"Hmm. I won't kill you today, anyway. You're too cool. A freak, but still super cool." Pure laughed. Will blushed and looked up toward the sun, then turned his head back. 

"Thanks, lovey. Ah, the sun is bright, so why don't we lay down under the shade for a while?" He suggested. He slid down under the tree, and Pure sat down beside him.

"Y'know what, Sensei?" Pure asked.

"What, Pure?" 

"I think us together would be quite a nice idea. I've just been thinking of you for a while now….." She said.

"I'd like that, I'd like that very much." 

"Yay!" Pure squeaked. Will chuckled, patting her head.

"So begins our beautiful life together?"

"You bet.! And I love you, Sensei!"

**A/N: Awww. The 2****nd**** chappy of my fic is done. This is the loooongest thing I've ever wrote! Haha, I'm proud of myself. Many thanks to EdwardElricInRed and BeccaBear93 for reviews! Y'all awesome! If I can't think of ideas, or get some ideas from reviews ppl leave me, I'll skip right to a Christmas special. Cool, ne? Thanks people.**


	3. Christmas Extravanganza

**Afterwards**

**By: thousand-mistress**

**(It's the Super-Duper-Christmas-Extravaganza-Chapter! Kudos' to my fans.)**

It was very cold and snowing. The towns were alive with carols, the smell of peppermints and chocolate, and hyperactive children. There was no doubt it was Christmas once again. And Pure had caught the Happiest-Time-Of-The-Year Fever. **(……….)**

"Sensei! Can I play in the snow?" she asked Will. Christmas always made her giddy.

"Hmm, aren't we a bit to old for that, love?" Will replied.

"Y-you're twenty-three, and you still act like a kid!" Pure exclaimed. Will laughed.

"I'm allowed to do that. Now, help me set up the Christmas Tree?" He asked. Pure whimpered, and got out the box or ornaments to help adorn the Christmas Tree. They were cute, mostly little dragons, stars, skulls and cupcakes. She grabbed a stool and preceded to put the ornaments on the tree.

"Sensei, could you help me, please? This could atleast make up for the snow….." She asked him. No response. "Sensei!"

"Shoosh! I'm thinking. Genius at work!" Will screeched.

"About what?" Pure was getting annoyed.

"Genius? Oh, please….." Aquamarine rolled his eyes at his Master. Pure hopped off the stool, and sat on Will's desk.

"Say, what do you all want for Christmas?" Pure asked. Aquamarine rubbed his head on Pure's leg.

"I want some new cat toys!" He mewed happily. Will's fingers tapped the table, like a impatient person does.

"You okay, Sensei?" Pure looked a tad worried.

"Uh-huh. I'm just…..thinking." He responded flatly. Then Pure got an idea.

"Sensei. It's Christmas……..and I want a present…." Her mouth twisted into a smile. "Could you do that magic again? Please please please?"

"Naaah." He whined. Her heart sunk.

"You…..you're cruel. I hate you. I hate you, I hate you." She said over again and again.

"Still won't. No amount of begging will make me do it, Pure."

"Argh!" She smacked him, hopped off the table, and ran into her room. "Thanks for ruining my Christmas! That was all I wanted!" She shrieked before slamming the door. Will sat on the floor, twinging.

"P-Pure….." Aquamarine scratched Will's arm.

"Wow. You've made her really mad. I'd suggest you fix it….."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Will was laying around a pile of books in the reading room.

"I have to find it……where the freak is it?!" He growled. Then Aquamarine jumped on his back.

"Master, were you playing hacky-sack again and it got up on the shelve, and while trying to retrieve it, the book shelve fell on you?" The cat laughed to himself.

"Hey, all because that happened once, just ONCE, doesn't mean it'll happen again! And no, I'm finding something……"

"Just wanted to know. Good luck." the cat sauntered off, leaving Will alone once again. Then, he found what he was looking for.

"Found it!" _Finally………_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Christmas Day was here. It was a quiet affair, Aquamarine was the only happy one, seeing as he got his fancy cat food he wanted. Pure was drinking a cup of milk and sitting under the Christmas tree. She sighed.

"This sucks….." Will had been working most of the morning, so she couldn't see him. She really felt like crying. She was zoned with sadness she couldn't feel something poking her.

"Pure, Why are ya so sad?" Will was standing over her, shaking his head.

"W-what's it to you?" Pure sniffled.

"Well, it IS Christmas." Will laughed. He tugged on her arm. "Up-up-up! C'mon!" He pulled Pure off the floor, dragging her to the door.

"There's t-two feet of snow, and it's below freezing! Sensei!" She yelped as Will threw open the door and pulled her out into the yard. She was shuddering, her little body uber-cold.

"What's out here?" She asked.

"Shh….." Will placed his finger on her lips. "Stand still, and close your eyes!" Pure glared at him, but closed her eyes anyway. Suddenly, she could feel something hot press to her lips and her body get warm and tingly.

"_Feels nice…….what is this?!"_ She thought. The feeling passed, she opened her eyes. "Hnnn……Sensei? Wha….?" She looked at him, and she was LOOKING HIM STRAIGHT IN THE EYES.

"So, how is it so far? Fun?" Will laughed. Pure scrambled into the house, looking at herself in the mirror. She was tall, pretty and actually looked her age now. She ran back out of the house and tackled Will to the ground.

"Oww…..even with all this snow, but with your height now……it hurts….." Will groaned.

"THAAAAANK YOUUUU SOOOOO MUUUCH!!!!" Pure squealed. "I love you!"

"W-welcome…..Pure….get off of me…..crushing….my….ribs…." Pure got off of him, sitting Indian-style in the snow.

"Does it work? Am I tall forever?" She asked enthusiastically. Will sat up, brushing the snow off his body.

"Yes, in fact it does! Your wish has finally come true, darling." He looked into her eyes, his hand grabbing hers. "I love you, Pure." Pure felt like she was going to cry. She kissed him, arms around his neck, and Will kissed her back, snow falling on them both. After, they sat there, looking at the falling snow.

"Pure, are you happy now?" Will asked.

"Uh-huh. I'm finally pretty. You're the best person I ever knew, Will." She snuggled to him as Will's arms wrapped around her.

"Merry Christmas once again, my love." Aquamarine was watching from the porch, and he smiled to himself.

"Ah, young love……"

**A/N: That's the Christmas Extravaganza for you all……kinda cruddy, ne. What should happen in the next chapter? PM/E-mail me for ideas if you have any. Arigatou to all my fans.**


	4. Sick Day

Pure laid down on the couch, staring off into space. After playing in the snow for most of Christmas a few days ago had left her feeling bad. 

"Nnnnn…..Will." She moaned. Will stuck his head into the small living quarters.

"Yes, my precious?" He smiled at her. Pure didn't look amused.

"I'm not feeling too good." She said. Will walked over to the couch and sat beside her. "I'm feeling a bit dizzy….." Will put his hand on her head.

"Ya feeling a bit warm, love." Will sighed. "You may have a fever. Anything else?"

"Uh-huh. My head feels swimmy, like a fish-bow-" before Pure could finish, Aquamarine bolted onto the table beside the couch. 

"Fish?! Where? I LOVE FISH!!!" The blue cat screeched. Will and Pure turned their heads slowly to him.

"You've been in my plants again, haven't you?" Will asked. Aquamarine was zoned out. 

"No, I 'an wanna green…anmiek….….Schmeee……" 

Pure shook her head. 

"Oh, no." 

"They were solely for medicinal purposes!" Will groaned. Pure giggled.

"But now you know it makes cats high! Wonderful. But now, back in all seriousness, I feel horrible."

Don't worry, I'll have you better. You're in my care, I'll heal you, trust me." Will ran his hand over Pure's forehead again, this time making her blush. "Now, what can I do to make you better?"

"_This is the first time I've seen him serious in a long time……s-sensei….." _Pure thought. "Ummm……I really don't know."

"Take a nap, love." Will suggested. Pure glared at him. 

"What? Naps are for little kids! I'm not a little girl anymore, Will. You can't make me." She turned her head from him.

"Doctor's orders!" Will patted her head and walked back to the kitchen. "Here." He came back and handed her a potion bottle filled with a purple liquid.

"What's in this….?" Pure questioned him. "Is there drugs in this?" 

"Nooo….."

"Okay." Pure said, popping the cork off and drinking it. "Tastes nice…." then she was off to sleep. Will laughed, and kissed her cheek.

"Aww. Went right to sleep." He paced around, thinking of something. "Aha….I've got the perfect idea!"

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Aquamarine, who was dozing in the windowsill and sleeping off his plant-high, awoke to the smell of smoke. 

"Gyaaaah! What!?" he screeched, jumping off the windowsill. He dashed into the kitchen, only to see a crying Will and a burnt cake. "What happened?" Aquamarine asked his master.

"I was going to make something…..for Pure…..but, I-its…..it's…..it's ruined…." he choked out in between his sobs. The blue cat pounced beside Will and licked his hand. 

"It's okay, Master. You can do something else for her." Aquamarine said. 

"Really?" 

"Yes. I'm sure you can…."

"Like what?"

"Just do whatever." Aquamarine jumped on the table. Will got up and cleaned up the mess, then went into the living room and sat beside Pure on the couch. 

"Pure, wakey-wakey." Will poked her shoulder. She stirred, but didn't wake up fully. "Hmmm…."

"Will…." Pure whispered in her sleep. "Nggh..…." Will tilted back a bit. _"I-is she dreaming about me? Or…..Us? Oh no. Oh nooo….." _he thought as his hand touched her head once more. "_Good. Fever's broken. That's very good." _He smiled, and without thinking, picked her up and set her in his lap, rocking her like he would a child. "Heavy….." he hissed under his breath, but he didn't mind. Pure moved again, opening her eyes slightly.

"Wha…..?" she asked, drowsy from the potion Will had given her.

"Good morning starshine! The earth says…..Hello!" Will smiled at her. Pure's eyes opened wide as she registered what was going on.

"How'd I-?! Will, who said you could hold me?!" She hit him on the forehead, scooting off his lap.

"Ahaha, I see you feel better already. Have a nice nap?" He chuckled. "I was going to make you a cake…..well, it was kind of a pie…..no, sorta a cheesecake, too….."

"Get on with it!" Pure snapped.

"My my, aren't we crabby? Anyway, it kinda burned, so…..I decided to hug you, instead!"

"In other words, you decided to molest me when I was sleeping? Hmph."

"But you love me………Plus, you were…." Will paused in the middle of his sentence." Pure turned her head to him.

"I was what?" She asked.

"You were talking in your sleep……you said something about me!" Will's grin widened. Pure looked at him, eyes wide, and her face blood-red.

"Wha….OMIGOSH!" she covered her mouth with her hands and shook her head. "I didn't mean-!" Will pulled her back on his lap and kissed her hand. He pulled her hand from her mouth and kissed her lips. 

"You can tell me later, love." Will then kissed her forehead. "Was I all you needed to get better?" Pure shook her head.

"Yes, yes."

**A/N: Gyaaah! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've just been……well, not "grounded" but I got punished on the Sunday of Thanksgivin' break, therefore haven't had time to write…..Don't give up on me, ne? Once again, thanks to all my fans and have a very Merry Christmas!!**


	5. Special Valentine's Day

**I don't own **_**Mamotte! **_**or **_**Medical Magical**_**. Michiyo Kikuta owns that.**

Will had something going on in his mind as he walked with Pure. They were going somewhere special, though he wouldn't say what.

"Are you excited about my surprise for you?" Will was teasing Pure again, asking her the same question, but never giving an answer.

"Nnnnn……Gimme an answer already!!" Pure glared at Will. "I'm excited!" she shook her head angrily. Will smiled.

"Hmmm, I think not." He poked Pure's forehead with his finger. Pure whimpered, but didn't say anything. The couple traveled a short to the countryside of the Magical World, which was a beautiful green. Tall grasses, trees, a "fairy circle" of mushrooms, and a crystal-clear lake, filled with fish of every color.

"We're here!" Will exclaimed. "Reminds me of Ireland….."

"It's so pretty out here! It's like fairy country! Heaven!" Pure squealed, hugging her teacher. "You wanted to show mw this? Thaaaaank yooou! But wait. Ireland?" Will's eyes darted back and forth.

"A man can dream, can't he…….?"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pure was stretched out in the grass, looking at all the flowers and birds. She was so happy, she felt like a little kid again. Will sat beside her, his eyes running up her body. Pure turned over, looking at him.

"You're staring at me….." She whispered. Will turned his head away.

"Well, you _are_ pretty. You're like a fairy almost. Beautiful." Pure couldn't help but blush at his comment. She sat up, moved over to him, and put her head in his lap. Will laughed, petting Pure's head. "Yes, I meant those things, darling."

"Will-sensei, are we having a picnic again?" Pure asked him.

"Does it look like I've got a picnic basket…..?"

"No. But, why'd we come here? I know us spending the afternoon here isn't _all_ of my surprise." Pure grinned. "Y'know, today's Valentine's Day. You probably have something _uber_ special for me." Will kissed Pure's forehead.

"You'll see, soon." He told her softly. Pure whimpered.

"But I wanna see now….." She moaned.

"Nope."

"Now……Show me. What is it…..?"

Will sighed. It was obvious she wasn't going to stop pestering him. He stood up, pulling Pure up with him. He looked at a tree.

"We must be in the tree before I can tell you." Will grinned. He pulled his girl and himself over to the tree, helping Pure up on a branch before climbing up himself. Pure immediately started looking for a tree hole. Will poked her.

"Pure, my darling, what in God's sweet name are you doing….?" He shook his head and sighed. Pure smiled.

"I'm looking for Mr. Pecker's, of course!" She giggled. Pure smiled.

"Oh, yes, how could I forget of Mr. Peckers?" Will replied. "But that's in a different tree……" Will snapped back to his true intent. "Pure. You'll get your surprise now." He pressed his forehead to Pure's, smiling.

"What is it…..?" she asked softly.

"You really want to know?" Will asked her, brushing his cheek against her cheek. Her lips touched his, then pulled back. Pure shook her head. "The best Valentine's Day you'll ever have, Pure."

"Yes, yes. Tell me, Will. ."

"I love you……..Marry me, Pure…….."

**A/N: It's kinda like that diamond commercial with the couple in the park, LOL. I was listening to "Raggle-Taggle Gypsy" when I wrote this.. Happy Valentine's, everyone.**


End file.
